


Please Say You Love Me Too

by bimmyshrug



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Richie Tozier, Boyfriends, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Bantering, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, High School, Insecure Eddie Kaspbrak, Light Angst, M/M, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Secret Relationship, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Soft Richie Tozier, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Thighs, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Virgin Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/pseuds/bimmyshrug
Summary: "Well- well I want to! I'm just, like, nervous. I feel like that's normal, to be nervous.""It's normal to be nervous, but you shouldn't be scared. That's different. I want to make you feel good, I don't want you to be scared, baby.""Well...well...I don't know, why don't we just try? Like start, and then...and then if I don't like it, we can stop?""I mean, yeah, that's always true with anything we do. But if you're this worried about it....""I don't want to wait.""Well...would it help if you do me first?"
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 257





	Please Say You Love Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come hang out with me on Tumblr! ](https://bimmyshrug.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I know this is gonna be shocking to many of you, but yes, I did write a tender wholesome bottom Richie fic. I know, I know. Very out of character for me, but hey. It's good to try new things right?

They're in Richie’s bed after school listening to music, and Eddie is reading while Richie is drawing in his sketchbook.

Eddie is lying across the middle of the bed on his stomach with his legs bent up into the air, kicking his socked feet slightly as he reads.

Richie is sitting back against his headboard with his legs crossed, with his sketchbook resting on his left knee as he draws.

They're supposed to be going to Bill's later for movie night, but Beverly had been feeling sick earlier in the day at school, so Eddie isn’t sure she’s even going to come. Which sucks, because Bev is the best part of movie night, since she is the only one of them who can make popcorn without fucking it up, and she always agrees with Eddie on what movies to watch, so they usually dominate voting since Ben will vote for whatever Bev votes for, and Richie is good for voting against whatever Stan wants to watch, which is often also not what Eddie wants to watch. 

"Did you end up talking to Bev after lunch to see if she was feeling better?" he asks, looking up from his book when Richie doesn’t respond. 

"Rich," he says, stretching a leg out to poke Richie in the knee to get his attention.

"What?" Richie asks without looking up, but it sounds more like 'wah,' and Eddie giggles.

"Did you talk to Bev after 4th period? Is she feeling better?"

"Yeah she’s fine, she just got her period during lunch." 

"That sucks. But she'll be at movie night?" 

"Albeit more likely to bully her way into watching what she wants, but yes." 

Richie still hasn’t looked up, and the angle he’s holding the sketchbook at doesn’t allow Eddie to see what he’s drawing, and suddenly Eddie really wants to know. 

"Whatcha sketching?" He asks, sitting up on his knees and leaving his book forgotten on the edge of the bed. 

"Your mom in the lingerie she wore during our latest tryst." 

"Actually, dick head."

"Wouldn't you like to know, nosy Nancy."

"Tell me!" 

"Just fucking around, you know. A couple different things." 

Eddie makes a move like he’s going to snatch the sketchbook and Richie finally looks up at him and flinches, pulling it further out of his reach.

"Suspicious," Eddie remarks, and Richie rolls his eyes.

"I'm just trying to spare you from seeing your mother's delicates, Eds."

Eddie pouts at him and crosses his arms, shuffling closer to him on the bed. Richie moves to close the sketchbook and Eddie darts his hand out to grab it by the cover, managing to rip it away before Richie has time to react. 

"Eddie!" 

Eddie can’t beat Richie in a fair and square match of strength, but he’s way faster than Richie is, so he rolls off of the bed and runs to the corner of the room before Richie can grab for his leg and pull him down to keep him on the bed. 

"Too fucking slow, sasquatch," he says triumphantly, watching Richie move to scramble off of the bed. He focuses his attention back onto the sketchbook and hears Richie fall to the floor as he goes to open it.

"Eddie, hey, okay, look, I swear to god it's not weird, okay, it's not anything weird," Richie is frantically explaining, and he’s still picking himself up off of the floor when Eddie opens it up to look inside. 

The first page he sees are all sketches of different types of flowers, which doesn’t seem very weird at all. He flips to the next page and it's all just hands and eyes and individual features. Also not weird.

He flips ahead to a different page and it's all Eddie. Him sleeping, him laughing, him talking, him pouting. The next page must be from today, because it's all of him lying down and reading in various positions, wearing the same striped sweater and black slacks that he has on now. 

"Rich-"

"I'm sorry! I promise I'm not creepy, okay? I don’t, like, take that one with me anywhere, I promise. I'll get rid of them if you want, I'll like burn them, or-" 

Why is he freaking out so much? Sure, it might seem sort of weird to some people, but Eddie is incredibly flattered and thinks it’s kind of… sweet. 

"Rich, I'm not, like, mad. It's honestly really flattering, and these are so good! Why didn’t you show me-"

He stops short, though, as he flips back a couple of pages and immediately goes crimson, because there are two full pages of him that are much less innocent.

Eddie, sleeping naked. Eddie, naked again and splayed out, with his eyes closed. Eddie's chest covered in hickeys. Eddie, this time with his eyes open, with what he assumes is Richie’s cock in his mouth. Eddie with come on his face, Eddie drooling, Eddie with fingers in his mouth, Eddie sticking his tongue out, Eddie with Richie's hands around his neck, and they're all intertwined with sketches of flowers, lilies and tulips and roses.

After the initial shock wears off he shrieks and tosses the sketchbook back at Richie, who is now sitting on the floor with his head hanging in defeat. 

"What the fuck, Richard?" He squeaks out, and his face is so hot that he feels sweaty. 

"I promise I'm not just, like, a massive creeper, okay? I just- like- okay, I was like 'oh I should practice realism,' right, and then it evolved into 'drawing human bodies is tough, let me practice doing that' and I've also been trying to draw more from memory so I can get the hang of, like, proportions without using references all the time, and it sort of just happened, and I'm really, really sorry, okay? I will go outside and burn it right now if you want," Richie begs desperately, and Eddie can’t stop staring at the sketchbook’s black cover where it sits on the floor in front of Richie.

"What if someone else found it!?" 

"I don’t take this one places and I keep it under my bed, nobody is ever in here but me." 

"So you just- this is just- you just do this? Draw me like this when I'm not around?" 

"Sometimes I do it while you're sleeping, too," Richie admits in a sigh, and Eddie yelps.

"So while I'm sleeping you just draw- draw lewd pictures of me?" Eddie asks less hysterically this time, and Richie looks like he wishes he were dead. 

"How much- How many are there?" 

Richie sighs again and picks up the sketchbook, flipping to another 2 pages before holding it up to Eddie. One page is a cluster of smaller drawings, mostly of various parts of Eddie's body, which he can mostly tell because of the birthmark he has on his pubic area. The page next to it is one big drawing of Eddie with his lips around the head of Richie’s cock and his hands around the base, with Richie’s hands in his hair, and Eddie's graphite eyes burn into his own as he takes it in.

And then Richie is flipping through again, and settles on another set of pages, and it's all of Eddie's body again; his legs mostly, some with underwear or shorts and some not, crossed or spread open or bent at the knee or pressing his thighs together like he does when he’s turned on.

Then Richie reaches to flip again, and Eddie is fucking reeling. 

"Okay, okay, fuck! A lot, I guess, jeez. I don't need to see them all," he squeaks, and Richie looks miserable. 

"I'm sorry, Eddie. I'm not trying to be, like....weird or anything. You're just...like really beautiful, and you're on my mind a lot, and I don't know. It just happened, and I didn’t realize how creepy it probably is until now." 

"It’s not...it’s not creepy," Eddie says slowly, but his heart is racing, and his skin feels so hot. "I just- I just didn't expect it, but it's....it's...." he trails off because he can't find words, and Richie still looks panicky and guilty. 

"It's....really flattering. And....and....I don’t really know why you, like, find me attractive and stuff. I mean I'm not, like....I don’t know. I don’t see myself that way. So seeing all of that sort of just feels.... weird. Not in a bad way. Not bad weird. I'm not upset," Eddie eventually manages, and Richie relaxes by a fraction. 

"I meant it, I can get rid of them if you want and never do it again."

"No, no. It's okay. They're really well done. You're so talented," Eddie tells him sincerely, trying to take some of the attention off of himself. "It's just....embarrassing. Seeing myself like that."

"Watching you, like, breathe and exist inspires me, honestly. I have way more sketches of you just, like, eating or doing homework and stuff. It's not all... like that." 

"Why?" Eddie asks, because he really doesn't fucking get it. At all.

"Because you're gorgeous."

Eddie rolls his eyes, but Richie gets very serious all of a sudden, and it makes his breath catch. 

"I mean it, Eddie. You're so beautiful. Everything you do, the way you move, the way you fiddle with your hands when you're nervous, the little furrow you get in your brow when you're reading. The way your eyes crinkle up when you laugh, how your eyelashes fall against your cheeks when you're asleep. All of it." 

And Eddie wants to tell him to shut up, or that this is too gay and he should chill out. But his heart feels so full, even if they’re probably crossing a line that they shouldn't cross.

"Is that- is that actually how you see me?" 

"Not even close. I can never capture you just the way I want to. But I think I'm getting better. It's just hard to get all of the things you do that make you beautiful down onto paper." 

Eddie doesn’t realize that he’s been moving closer to Richie this whole time until he’s standing in front of him and drops to the floor, landing so close that their knees are touching.

"You really mean that?" 

"Of course I do, Eddie." 

And the next thing he knows, he's in Richie’s lap, pressing him back against the side of the bed while he brings their mouths together and wraps his arms around Richie’s neck to gently grip the curls at the back of his head. 

Richie makes no move to turn things heated, he just slowly kisses Eddie back, with his arms wrapped tight around Eddie's waist. And they stay like that for a while- Eddie isn’t sure how long- but when they pull away, both of their lips are wet and red, and their panting breaths fill the space between them. 

Eddie thinks that if this were a different situation, and this wasn't Richie, now would be the perfect time to say something like "I love you." 

Instead, he says "I wanna do it." 

Richie pauses before moving to lie Eddie on the ground and undo his pants, and after he tugs them off of Eddie's ankles, he presses a kiss to the inside of his knee before pulling his boxers down, too. It's a small gesture, but Eddie's whole body reacts to it, and suddenly he can’t stop trembling. 

Richie goes to move down between his legs, and Eddie worries that maybe he was unclear, and he grabs Richie’s shoulder before he can move too far. 

"No, I meant, like... I wanna _do it_. Like for real." 

"Like...like full on sex?" 

Eddie gets nervous and bites the inside of his cheek before he nods. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah." 

Richie pauses again, and Eddie wants to ask why he keeps doing that, but he doesn't get the chance before Richie is pulling him up onto the bed.

"Your first time shouldn't be on the floor," he says softly, and Eddie chuckles.

"Probably a good call. Don’t wanna get rug burn." 

"Yeah." 

Richie is being uncharacteristically serious and Eddie doesn't really know what to do with that. 

He takes his shirt off before undoing his own pants, and then he’s naked, which Eddie always finds so admirable. That he just bares himself like that. Eddie is too self-conscious, and has to reveal himself in increments, or else he thinks about it too much. 

Richie shuffles up between his legs before reaching under his pillow for the lube, and Eddie is starting to get really nervous. He knows he needs to be relaxed, but it feels impossible. Richie starts kissing him again which definitely helps, and he starts pushing his hips up into Richie’s, which makes him nervous again, because he feels Richie’s cock as it’s filling out, and he’s not sure how exactly it's going to fit inside of him, or if it will at all.

Richie must notice that he’s tense because he pulls back from the kiss to look at him, his eyes soft. 

"You okay, babe?" 

"I'm just...really, really nervous. But I want to. I'm just nervous." 

"We can go as slow as you need, okay?" He assures softly, brushing his thumb across Eddie's cheek. And that makes him feel so much better, for a moment, until Richie leans up to readjust and Eddie is visually reminded of how big Richie’s cock is, and then his breath is quickening. 

"I- I don’t think I can do this," Eddie gasps out, and Richie looks concerned. 

"Hey, hey. It's okay. We don’t have to, Eddie. It's no big deal." 

"But I want to, I want to. I'm just so- so scared." 

"Why are you scared?"

"Because....because the biggest thing I've ever had inside of me is your fingers, and they're not, like, small, but they're nothing compared to- to _that_ ," Eddie gestures frantically to Richie’s crotch. "And- and I don’t think it’s going to work. I know it’s supposed to hurt anyway, like I know it would hurt even if you weren't so big, but I'm afraid you're gonna- gonna rip me in half or-"

"Eddie, hey. It isn't supposed to _hurt._ It feels sort of...uncomfortable, at first? But it's not supposed to hurt. It feels really good."

"It doesn't hurt?"

"No, baby."

"I just- I- I don't know, I'm scared."

"Then we should wait, if you're scared."

"But I don't want to wait."

Richie laughs, shaking his head. "You're so stubborn, you know that?"

"Well- well I want to! I'm just, like, nervous. I feel like that's normal, to be nervous," Eddie pouts, and Richie smiles at him fondly, brushing a piece of Eddie’s hair behind his ear.

"It's normal to be nervous, but you shouldn't be _scared._ That's different. I don't want to do this if you're scared. Like, you talking about how freaked out you are is making my dick soft, he's not into it," Richie laughs, and Eddie looks down, and it's true. "I want to make you feel good, I don't want you to be scared, baby."

"Well...well...I don't know, why don't we just try? Like start, and then...and then if I don't like it we can stop?"

"I mean, yeah, that's always true with anything we do. But if you're this worried about it...."

"I don't want to wait," Eddie repeats, and Richie sighs, biting his lip in thought.

"Well...would it help if you do me first?"

"What?"

"Like, do you want to fuck me first, and then maybe it'll make you feel less freaked out about it if you see how it all works and stuff? And then maybe we can try the other way around another time?"

"Are you...are you serious?"

Richie laughs, and the sound is so light and pleasant that Eddie feels like his current panic is out of place.

"Yeah, Eddie, of course. I'm not, like, opposed to bottoming you know. I think I'm generally more comfortable topping, and it just worked out that way since you said you're more of a bottom, so it just made sense. But I've bottomed before, I like it," Richie shrugs, and Eddie feels sort of silly. 

"It didn’t hurt the first time?" 

"No. You just gotta take your time. It definitely gets easier after a couple times but it's not painful. If you ever....if you ever are with someone...someone else, and it’s painful, you should stop." 

Eddie thinks about that for a minute. He always thought it was going to hurt, which is part of why he wanted to do it with Richie the first time. At least, that's what he thought. Hearing that it won't is sort of making him want to do it more, and that makes him anxious for a whole other reason.

"I just always assumed that you were gonna, like, be the one on top," Eddie blushes fiercely, and Richie has that fond smile again.

"I mean I figured you’d want to try the other way around eventually, so I'm totally cool if you want to start on top." 

"So you... you _want_ me to?" 

"I want to do everything with you, Eddie." 

This is all very, very unexpected. 

"I want to, I.... I want to, I just, like.... I don’t know what I'm doing, and- and I don’t know how to, like, you know....like, do the things that you do to me," Eddie barely manages to stammer out, and Richie brushes his thumb over Eddie's pink cheek again, and Eddie leans into his palm. 

"I'll guide you through it. You don’t have to be in control if that makes you anxious." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Very sure, if you're sure."

"I am. Still nervous but different nervous now, I guess. But yeah, I'm sure." 

"Well alright then, let's switch," Richie announces. He doesn’t wait for Eddie to move himself and instead lifts him up by the waist before switching their positions, so that Eddie is on top of him and lying against his chest. 

Eddie props himself up on his arms and looks down, and Richie looks so happy and so excited that it makes him grin, too. 

"Just gonna manhandle me like that when I'm about to put my dick in your butt?" he teases, and Richie laughs.

"Do you want to try manhandling me? Maybe I should just do what you do and go limp and let you try to maneuver me around." 

"I don’t go limp!"

"After you come you're, like, deadweight."

"So are you! You drop your whole body onto me after and then I'm just trapped there until you get up!" 

"Well don’t be so tiny and soft and comfy to lie on!" 

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" Eddie laughs, and Richie is laughing too, and he doesn't feel so nervous anymore.

"Compliment, obviously. You're so cute that it physically hurts to look at you sometimes. I just want to squeeze you until your insides squirt out like toothpaste."

"Really amping up your dirty talk, huh?" 

"Hey, I'm just being honest."

"So I'm the poor bunny who's getting pet too rough and you're the overzealous 4 year old?"

"More like you're the little baby mouse to my Lenny." 

"Well, when I'm ready to die, at least I know you're willing to hug me so hard that you break my neck."

"It’s hard not to, to be honest." 

"I'm delicate, you've gotta be gentle with me."

"I have had my hands around your throat and seen the way your dick twitches when I spank you, you know. You're not fooling me into thinking you're some china doll." 

"Hey!"

"Just saying," Richie shrugs, and Eddie rolls his eyes, but he’s still smiling so wide that it aches.

Richie reaches up and wraps a hand in Eddie's hair, and brings their lips together in a kiss that's mostly air and teeth because neither of them can stop giggling.

When they pull away, Richie’s eyes are dancing with excitement, and Eddie is so enraptured by it that he almost forgets what they're doing. 

"Can I?" Richie asks, tugging on the hem of Eddie's sweater. He nods and sits up to lift his arms, allowing Richie to lift it over his head before his mouth is on Eddie's chest, leaving kisses and small bites there before he teeths over Eddie's nipples, and Eddie feels his cock get hard almost immediately. 

"Richie," he gasps when Richie bites down harder on the sensitive skin, and he does it again, and Eddie starts shifting his thighs. 

Richie smooths his hands down Eddie's sides and caresses his hips before moving back to squeeze his ass in both hands, and Eddie moans, leaning forward until he’s lying on top of Richie again, pressing their cocks together between them while they kiss.

Richie opens his legs wider until Eddie is on his knees between them, and Eddie brings a hand up to start stroking Richie’s cock, because that's what Richie does when he’s going to finger Eddie. 

Richie moans into his mouth and he squeezes, and Richie pushes his hips up into Eddie's hand, and Eddie's entire body feels like its vibrating. 

Richie pulls away from his lips and looks him in the eyes, and his pupils are so dilated that Eddie can barely see the band of blue surrounding them. He just looks so....so gorgeous, like this. 

"Do you want to finger me, baby? Or do you want me to do it?" Richie asks him softly, his voice so gentle and tender and comforting that Eddie doesn’t really know why he was nervous in the first place. 

"I want to," Eddie replies immediately, even though he had never really thought about it before. But he definitely, definitely wants to.

Richie kisses him again and grabs his right hand, smoothing over his palm gently and slowly, matching the way he’s moving his lips against Eddie’s. He wraps their fingers together and Eddie’s heart starts hammering in his chest so hard that he’s worried Richie will notice.

He pets the hair at the back of Eddie’s head and squeezes his hand around Eddie's before pulling away from the kiss, disentangling their fingers to reach for the bottle of lube. Eddie watches as he flips the cap open before he wraps his fingers around Eddie’s wrist, drizzling lubricant over his fingers.

“It’s so cold,” Eddie observes dumbly, and Richie chuckles.

“Yeah, I usually try to wait a minute for it to warm up for you.” And that feels really...thoughtful, in a way that makes Eddie’s belly flip around.

Eddie spreads his fingers and rubs them together, watching the liquid run down his hand with a sort of odd wonderment, because he’s never been on the other end of this, and it feels so different.

“Just go slow, okay? Don’t be afraid that you’re hurting me. I’ll tell you if it hurts,” Richie assures, leaning up again to peck Eddie on the lips before lying down, spreading his legs farther on the bed.

Eddie feels a wave of nerves return but he breathes through it, bringing his hand down to press between Richie’s legs. 

He feels so warm there, and logically Eddie knew he would be, but he still finds himself gasping at the sensation of heat. He fumbles around for a second, mumbling a few apologies which Richie quickly and kindly dismisses with “don’t worry about it, it’s okay, take your time.”

He takes another breath to calm himself and focuses on trying to press in slowly and smoothly, but once he starts, Richie gasps in a way that doesn’t sound like it feels good.

“You gotta aim a little higher, baby,” he offers gently, and Eddie goes red. He already fucked up. _Cool_. He sort of wants to just say 'fuck it, never mind,' but that’s overdramatic, so he just tries to gather himself before trying again.

He thinks about what Richie usually does and realizes that he totally forgot about his dick, so he brings his other hand up and starts stroking Richie’s cock again, which Richie seems to appreciate. That feels good, sort of like a redemption. 

Until he goes to push in again and Richie tenses up, and he honestly just wants to fucking cry, because this isn’t that difficult, and he doesn’t understand what he’s doing wrong. “I’m sorry, I don’t know how I’m already fucking up so badly,” he apologizes, pulling his hand back and electing to just take this as a loss, because he clearly wasn’t cut out for this. 

“Hey, hey; you’re not fucking up. You’ve never done this before, I don’t expect you to be an expert, Eds,” Richie laughs, and it almost makes Eddie feel better. 

“I think focusing on one thing at a time would be best,” Richie suggests gently, taking Eddie’s hand off of his cock to replace it with his own. “You’re doing fine. Just relax, you’re panicking. There’s nothing to panic about, I’m still very into this,” Richie assures him, and based on how hard he still is, Eddie can’t really argue with that. 

“Okay, okay. I’m good, I can do this. People do this all the time, can’t be rocket science,” Eddie comforts himself out loud, and Richie is smiling at him so fondly, which honestly helps more than his little self-pep-talk.

“I’ll help, okay?” 

Eddie is about to ask how, until Richie reaches down and grabs his wrist, gently circling it in his fingers. His firm grip and the warmth of his hand is comforting as well, and Eddie feels himself calming down again. 

He watches as Richie guides Eddie’s fingers back to his hole, and sticks out his pointer finger. Richie nods at him and he starts pushing in, and Richie angles his wrist upward, allowing his finger to slide in easily to the first knuckle, and it’s so warm and so soft inside.

It happens to fast that he gasps in surprise, which mixes with Richie’s own gasp, and Eddie can’t stop staring.

“Woah,” he whispers, not moving at all yet. “I can feel your heartbeat.”

Richie laughs at that, and Eddie gasps again, because he can feel his muscles clenching with the movement. 

“I can always feel yours, too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’s one of my favorite things about fingering you.”

Before now Eddie might have thought that was odd, but now he totally gets it. 

He wiggles his finger experimentally and Richie gasps again before he loosens his grip on Eddie’s wrist. Eddie uses that slack to pull his finger back slowly before pushing back in again, and Richie moans this time, so he does it again, and again, and then Richie lets go of his wrist and starts stroking his cock once more.

“You’re doing so well, baby; that feels really good.”

“How do I like...find your thing?”

“What thing?”

“You know, your prostate or whatever.”

“Ambitious of you,” Richie jokes, and Eddie rolls his eyes.

“Can’t be that hard, you do it all the time.”

“I meant because your little baby fingers might not be long enough, sport. And don’t base your expectations off of what I do, I practically have your insides mapped out and memorized by feel at this point.”

“Do you really think I won’t be able to reach?”

“No, I’m kidding. It’s not really that deep.”

“So you just like being mean to me, is what you’re saying.”

“No, I like lightheartedly picking on you for being tiny because I secretly love how small you are, but if I let you know that, you could use it against me and be more adorable on purpose so that I _really_ won’t be able to resist your charms.”

Eddie’s heart lifts at that but he doesn’t know how to respond, because he’s sure Richie is probably joking, so he defaults to his usual.

“You’re a turd.”

“Can we not talk about turds right now?” 

“Ew.”

“You brought it up, chief.”

And then they’re both chuckling, and Eddie nearly forgets that part of his body is inside of Richie until he feels his muscles clenching again while he laughs.

“Are you gonna tell me how or am I just supposed to poke around until something happens?”

“Amping up your dirty talk, huh?” Richie mocks, and Eddie smacks his thigh with his free hand.

“You’re the only person I know who’d keep rattling off jokes with someone’s finger up their butt.”

“Well it’s helping you relax, isn’t it?” Richie notes, and Eddie realizes that he isn’t really nervous at all anymore.

“Don’t act like you know me,” Eddie jokes, and Richie smiles big and goofy at him in that way that makes Eddie’s belly feel like Jell-O.

“I know you better than I know myself, Spagheds.”

“Pretty sure the saying is ‘I know you better than _you_ know _yourself.’”_

“Not for me,” Richie shrugs, and Eddie doesn’t really know what to say, because a lot of times he feels the same way about Richie, but if Richie is joking, he doesn’t want to get his feelings hurt. 

“Tell me how to make you moan all high and girly.”

“So you’re admitting that your moans are girly?” 

“I swear to Christ, Richie, I will shove my whole fist up there.”

“Kinky, but we’ll have to work up to that. For now, just...okay, just, like, curl your finger sort of, but be gentle.”

“Up or down?”

“Up.”

So Eddie does, slowly, and Richie nods at him, closing his eyes as he rests his head on his pillows.

“Yeah, just go deeper.”

So Eddie pushes in further and curls his finger more, and Richie’s breathing picks up.

“Good, yeah, that’s good. Just- just- to the left, a little bit,” Richie directs, and Eddie starts gently prodding, moving slowly until he feels something squishy, and Richie gasps, so he presses down hard, and then Richie shrieks.

“Jesus, Eddie, easy; you gotta start slower,” Richie laughs, “I don’t just ram my fingers inside of you.”

Eddie pouts, because he feels bad, but he also wants to be defensive, so he does that instead. “Yeah you do, sometimes.”

“Well you like it, and you’re used to having stuff in your butt at this point. I’m not exactly doing this sort of thing every day.”

And that’s a perfectly reasonable argument, so Eddie pouts more, and focuses on pressing more gently against the squishy thing.

“Eddie,” Richie gasps, and his knees jerk up, and Eddie blinks up at him in surprise. 

“Is that it?”

“Y-yeah, yes.”

So he does it again, and Richie _whines,_ which is not a noise he gets to hear very often, and he immediately wants to hear it again, so he does it a second time. 

“Holy shit,” Richie moans, but it sounds so much different than usual, and Eddie feels his body get excited in a way that’s new to him with Richie.

“Does that feel good?” he asks softly, and Richie nods, so Eddie presses down and stays there, rubbing across it with the pad of his finger. 

“Eddie, baby, that feels so good, you’re doing so well,” he moans in a breath, and his hand is stroking steadily over his cock now. Eddie reaches down with his free hand to tug on his own cock, which suddenly feels unbearably hard and in need of attention.

"Richie," Eddie whines, and Richie brings his eyes back to Eddie, where he is tugging on his cock and wriggling his hips like he's antsy. Richie chuckles, smiling down at him fondly.

"Getting impatient, baby?"

"Please, tell me what to do next. I wanna fuck you," Eddie nearly whispers the second part, and Richie's breath stutters before he takes a deep breath. 

"Okay, okay baby. You're gonna put your second finger in now, okay? Try not to take the first one all the way out if you can, but it's okay if you have to. Just do it slow, okay? Like what I do to you."

Eddie nods before taking a breath, pulling his finger back until just his fingertip to the third knuckle is inside of Richie, then he brings his second finger up, gently nudging it up against his first one, watching as Richie's hole clenches at the touch.

"You gotta push, baby," Richie tells him, and he’s gasping by the end of it as Eddie's two fingers push into him. 

"It’s so tight," Eddie notes with wonderment, waiting a moment before pressing in further, earning another gasp from Richie. 

"Like- like I said, I don't do this very often."

"Does it hurt?" 

"No, baby, it feels good, don’t worry," Richie assures, and Eddie feels pride rising in his chest.

He curls his fingers again and does what Richie said to the first time with both, and Richie grunts, bending his knees up on reaction as he takes his hand away from his cock.

"Eddie, baby, if you keep doing that you're gonna make me come." 

Eddie yelps out "I'm sorry!" and stops immediately, earning a chuckle from Richie. 

"Nothing to apologize for, just don’t wanna ruin the grand finale," Richie laughs, shifting his hips down to spread his legs wider. "Why don’t you add another finger baby."

So Eddie does, and it goes in even easier, and he’s enraptured watching his fingers disappear into Richie’s body. He doesn’t go looking for his prostate again, but he does slowly push his fingers in and pull them back out again, and keeps doing it until Richie is panting.

"Richie, please, please," Eddie starts begging, feeling like he’s going to explode if they don’t speed things along.

"Okay, baby, spread your fingers out like this, okay?" Richie instructs breathlessly, showing him with his own fingers. "Keep doing it until I say stop."

"Why?" Eddie whines impatiently but starts doing it anyway, and Richie rolls his eyes.

"Because your tiny baby fingers alone aren’t enough, and I don’t want you to tear my asshole asunder; you know, like you voiced concerns about earlier?" Richie reprimands and Eddie blushes, pouting. 

"My dick isn’t even that big though," he grumbles, and Richie laughs. 

"I'm gonna remind you that you said that later."

"Fuck you." 

"Wouldn’t you like to?" Richie chuckles, and Eddie huffs, deciding to focus on what Richie told him to do instead. 

He spreads his fingers as far as they'll go, and Richie tells him, "You're doing such a good job baby, just like that," so he keeps doing it, finding himself distracted by how pink Richie’s insides are when he spreads his fingers apart, and why that's hot in a way he can't quite explain.

"Okay, okay, that's enough baby, you can stop," Richie tells him suddenly, breaking Eddie out of his trance. He gently removes his fingers as Richie leans up, grabbing the lube before kissing him on the lips.

"Are you ready, baby?" 

"Y-yes."

"You sure? You don’t sound sure."

"I am, I'm just- just nervous that I won’t be very good at this," Eddie tells him truthfully, and Richie smiles gently at him. 

"Nobody is their first time, sweetheart. But you've been doing so well so far, I think you'll be fine," he whispers, pulling Eddie into another kiss, soft and quick. "You're 100% sure you want to do this?" 

"Yes."

Richie kisses him again, this time moving their lips together, and when Richie starts licking into Eddie's mouth, he brings his hand, wet with lube, down to stroke Eddie's cock.

Eddie gasps into the kiss, pressing his fingers into Richie’s thighs at the sensation. He wants to tell Richie to stop because he’s worried he won’t last long as it is, but that’s embarrassing to admit.

Luckily he stops once he’s coated Eddie's erection, and he presses their lips together one more time before lying back down, pulling Eddie with him by the shoulders. 

"Whenever you're ready, Eds," Richie smiles up at him, and Eddie takes a deep breath before reaching down to grasp his cock. 

He fumbles around for a moment and has to take another breath to calm down, and Richie starts rubbing his arm that's holding up his weight.

"You're shaking, baby; what's wrong?" 

"Nothing, honestly nothing is wrong. Just nervous. Excited. Really excited," Eddie admits, unable to look into Richie’s eyes as he finally finds his target, pressing gently against Richie’s hole with the head of his cock.

"Okay, okay, I'm good. I can do this, I'm good," Eddie murmurs to himself, and Richie giggles softly underneath him.

"You've got this. You're so good for me, Eddie. Be a good boy and fuck me, baby."

A shiver rips down Eddie's spine and he squeezes his eyes shut, pushing his hips forward slowly until the head of his cock pops in, earning a small "oh" from Richie that is swallowed by his own moan.

He keeps his eyes closed and steadies himself, pushing in further, and the sensation of heat and pressure is so overwhelming that he loses control a little, snapping his hips forward and pushing the rest of the way in much faster than he intended. 

Richie let's out a small shout and Eddie comes back to himself, his eyes flying open in concern. "I'm so sorry! Richie, are you okay? I didn’t mean to!" 

"It’s okay, I'm good. Just slow down, Speed Racer," Richie chuckles, but Eddie already feels like he wants to stop again.

"I don’t think this is a good idea. I'm gonna hurt you," Eddie frowns, and Richie reaches up a hand to cup his cheek, smiling that gentle little smile again.

"You're not gonna hurt me, baby. Like I said, I'll tell you if it hurts, okay? If you're really worried we can stop, but I'm not worried at all. I trust you."

"O-Okay," Eddie whispers, still feeling unsure, but Richie seems _so_ sure, and Richie said he wants this. He said he wanted Eddie to do this, he isn’t just doing it because he feels like he has to or anything. He asked. He wants it. He said he'd be honest if it hurt. It's okay. Eddie can do this. 

"It’s okay, baby. You can go for it, I'm good. Promise."

So Eddie does, dragging his hips back before pushing in again, and he whimpers at the back of his throat at the sensation. It’s unlike anything he's ever felt before, so different even from when Richie sucks his dick. It's so hot and soft inside and so tight and- 

"Eddie," Richie gasps when he repeats the motion a third time, and Eddie looks up into his eyes. 

Richie is flushed across his cheeks and his blue eyes are focused heavily on Eddie, dancing over his face, like he’s looking for something. 

Eddie isn't sure what, but it's such an intense look that he gasps, and Richie’s eyes meet his, as he thrusts again, and Richie moans, reaching down to stroke his cock slowly.

"You okay?" Eddie manages to breathe out, and Richie nods, lying his head back against the pillows.

"Yeah, baby, I'm great. You feel so good," he moans, and Eddie's hips move on their own this time. "You can go faster, Eddie. Stop worrying so much."

He tries, focusing on the way Richie sighs and moans whenever he pushes in and pulls back out again, but he still feels nervous, despite how exciting this all is.

"Come on, baby. Fuck me harder, I want to feel how deep you can get inside of me."

Eddie's concerns melt away all at once and he starts thrusting his hips faster until he can hear his hips slapping against Richie’s ass, and he can’t control the loud moans spilling from his lips.

"You're so fucking gorgeous, baby, fuck. So good, Eddie. Your cock feels so good, baby boy," Richie is babbling, stroking his cock in time with Eddie's thrusts, and he feels embarrassingly close to coming already. It only gets worse when Richie pulls him down to rest on his elbows, immediately moving his head down to start biting and licking at Eddie's collarbones.

"Richie, oh my god," Eddie hears himself slurring out, his body trembling all over. His hips start stuttering and he slows down, trying to gather himself and catch his breath.

"Why are you stopping?" Richie asks breathlessly, mumbling against his chest before sucking a hickey into the skin there. 

"I'm- I'm- Richie, I can't, I'll-"

"You can come if you want to, baby; it's okay."

Eddie ignores him, taking another breath before picking back up in speed, but he’s shaking so bad that it’s getting hard to support his weight. 

Richie notices and pulls him down to rest against him completely, letting go of his cock to wrap his arms around him, circling Eddie's arms in his own to hold him tight against his chest, with Eddie's arms tucked between them.

He runs his fingers through Eddie's hair, tucking his head under his chin, effectively cuddling him like he might if Eddie's cock weren't in his ass. And something about that makes Eddie feel overwhelmed all over again, and he knows he’s going to come, but he doesn’t want to stop.

"Richie, Richie, I'm gonna come," he warns, and Richie holds him tighter, pressing his fingers into his back.

"Come for me, Eddie, come on."

Eddie starts heaving in breaths, completely collapsed onto of Richie at this point, using all of his energy to pump his hips into Richie’s.

"Should I- should I- where should I-"

"You can come inside of me, baby, it’s okay. I want you to," Richie whispers, sliding his hands down to hold Eddie's ass in both of his hands, pulling his hips tighter against Richie's own, pulling him in even deeper.

"Richie," Eddie nearly sobs, his hips stuttering uncontrollably as he pumps them a handful more times, and then he's coming, with Richie pushing his hips up to meet Eddie’s and his hands on Eddie’s ass pulling him so tightly against his body that they feel almost fused together.

Eddie groans deep in his throat with the force of it, feeling an unfamiliar primal urge to come as deeply inside of Richie as he can, pressing his toes so hard into the mattress that they ache to get deeper, as if a few more millimeters of dick even matters. And Richie moans too, right in Eddie's ear, which is so overwhelming that Eddie's whole body shudders like it's trying to come more. even though he's spilled all he had inside of Richie already. It gets to be too much and he shifts his hips back, pulling out of Richie none too gracefully while his thighs quiver uncontrollably. 

And then Richie lifts his chin, pulling Eddie into a kiss that is mostly just Eddie panting into his mouth, but the way he’s smiling into it tells Eddie that he must not be bothered by it. When Eddie pulls back to look at him, Richie is _glowing_ , and Eddie feels compelled to say something he shouldn’t for the second time that day. 

Instead, he says "I'm sorry, Richie." 

Richie’s smile flickers into confusion. "Why are you sorry?" 

"Because-because that wasn’t very good, and I didn’t even- didn’t even make you come, so-"

"Eds, I told you: nobody is slinging their A game their first time. Don't feel bad. You lasted longer than I did my first time," Richie assures him with a laugh.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"I mean, _yeah,_ I'm definitely not telling you because I'm proud of it or anything. Right hand to God, I lasted, like, 30 seconds my first time. That's not an exaggeration, it honestly might have been less than that. And I just fucking pretended I didn't and powered through and kept going because I was mortified. True story. You're the only other person in the world who knows that now."

"How the fuck did you just _pretend_ you didn’t come? How did you keep your dick hard?!" Eddie asks, dumbfounded, and Richie shrugs.

"Sheer willpower? I donno, didn’t feel good though, that's for sure. I felt like my dick was gonna fall off."

Eddie snorts out a laugh and Richie looks positively delighted, which is confusing, because Eddie knows the sex mustn't have been good for him. 

He glances down between them and notices that Richie is getting soft, and that makes Eddie feel even guiltier, and he feels himself frown.

"Do you want me to blow you?" 

"I never, ever want you to ask me that again while you're frowning like that." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Eddie, c'mon. You're being, like, super hard on yourself. And while I normally am happy to accept any kind of blowjob you offer me, I have to say that a sad, reluctant bj is where I have to draw the line. Like, even before one that's just all teeth. I think I'd rather you just straight up bite me down there than look at me with those big sad Bambi eyes while you suck me off." 

"I just feel bad," Eddie whines, and Richie rolls his eyes. 

"You feel bad for what? Not making me fire one off this one time? Sex isn’t always smooth sailing, Eddie my love. You’re not gonna hit it out of the park every time, and for this being your first out, your batting average is still pretty fucking ace." 

"You're not gonna trick me into thinking you know anything about baseball," Eddie jokes, and he finally cracks a smile again when Richie mocks offense. 

"I know some stuff about sports. Like….like I also know that the Cleveland browns have the ugliest uniforms ever of any sports team in the history of mankind." 

"What an incredibly gay observation to make about a football team," Eddie giggles, and Richie pouts at him.

"Well whatever, it’s true. In my defense, they pretty much just climb all over each other and sweat while fighting over a ball, which is pretty gay of _them_ , so." 

"You just had a dick in your butt." 

"And somehow that still feels less gay than a bunch of dudes getting paid to wear tights and aggressively hug each other." 

Eddie giggles so hard that he snorts again, and Richie starts laughing too, which makes Eddie laugh harder, and then Richie leans up and kisses him again through their grins.

"You're so fucking cute when you do that. I don’t know how I went most of my life listening to you laugh like that without getting to kiss you after," Richie tells him once he pulls away, and his eyes are so soft as he brushes Eddie's cheek with his thumb, and Eddie's heart clenches so painfully with fondness that he sort of wants to cry. He forces those thoughts out of his head before they can even begin, and plays it off with an eye roll. 

"Are you this sappy with all of the girls you fuck?" he asks, and he's sure that it sounds lighthearted, but something shifts in Richie’s expression that tells him it was maybe the wrong joke to make.

"Nope. Guess you must be special," Richie replies with sarcasm, but it sounds _wrong,_ and Eddie wants to end this conversation immediately. 

"I'm sure you say _that_ to all of the girls, too," Eddie replies for some fucking reason, and he doesn’t look up at Richie again before shifting down his body until his face is level with Richie’s now very soft penis. 

"Do you want me to?"

"You don’t have to."

"I want to make you feel good, please."

"I don't...I don’t really want you to suck me off."

Eddie gets panicky and sweaty, because Richie has never, ever turned down a blowjob, and he thinks he might have really upset him.

"W-Why not?" 

"There’s kind of something else I want."

He looks up to see Richie biting his lip in thought, and Eddie wants him to just say what he wants so Eddie can do it and make him happy again, because this has been so, so good, and Eddie is afraid he ruined it. 

"What is it? Tell me." 

"It's….it's kind of specific and I'm afraid you'll think it's weird, so if you're not okay with it, like, be honest okay? I won’t be, like, upset," Richie explains quickly, and Eddie is already nervous. 

"Are you about to ask me to jerk you off with my feet or something?" 

"Not...not your feet, no." 

"Weirder than my feet…?"

"Less! Less weird!" Richie defends quickly, sighing before he pulls Eddie back up by his armpits, until Eddie is straddling his waist and their faces are level again. "I sorta...want to fuck your thighs."

"Is that...is that a thing?" Eddie asks, more confused than anything, because he doesn’t think he’s ever heard of that.

"Yes, and it's a constant in the 'fantasies' subsection of my spank bank."

"Why?"

"Because...because your thighs are fucking heaven. I love everything about them, and I was _not_ joking when I said I got a boner that time you put me in a headlock with your legs because I called you weak, and honestly that's why I didn’t tap out before I fainted. Okay, _honest_ honest? I sort of creamed my pants a little when you did that and ever since then I think my attraction to your thighs has elevated to fetish status, and getting to actually, you know, touch them and have them wrapped around my face has been a literal dream come true. I have been jerking off thinking about your thighs truthfully ever since you started climbing all over me in the fucking clubhouse hammock, and-" 

"You know, a simple 'I think it'd be sexy' would have sufficed!" Eddie is blushing furiously, and Richie scoffs. 

"No way. This transcends sex for me. I seriously think if I die without doing this at least once, my soul will not pass over into the afterlife and I'll wander earth eternally unfulfilled. Do you want me to haunt you, Eddie? Forever? Do you want me to be a ghost with perpetually unfinished business?" Richie asks dramatically, and Eddie starts laughing, but he’s nervous and blushing all over his body, and he’s subconsciously covering the tops of his thighs with his hands. 

"That big a deal, huh?"

"Yes. I honestly might die if you say no." 

"Then I'd basically be a murderer." 

"And my bloody penis would be on your hands." 

"Ew," Eddie laughs, and Richie is smiling, but his eyes are doing that thing where they look like they're trying to read Eddie's mind every time they do something new in bed. 

"But-but seriously, all jokes aside, it's really okay if it's not something you're comfortable with. I will completely understand, I promise. I've just been thinking about it for a long time and figured I'd shoot my shot. No big deal if the answer is no." 

Eddie bites the inside of his cheek, looking down at his legs in thought. He doesn’t really get it, but he figures he doesn’t really need to, if it's important to Richie. He’s afraid it might be sort of awkward, and he has no idea what to do, but clearly Richie has thought about this a lot, so Eddie is sure he'll take the lead.

"I just... like...why? Like why my thighs. My thighs are ugly."

"Nooo they most certainly are not. Did you listen to anything I just said? You made me come in my fucking pants by asphyxiating me with those thighs. Dare I say they might be the most exquisite thighs on earth."

Eddie rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless, and he looks back down into his lap, picking absentmindedly at his skin.

"It's just, like, my thighs are all doughy. Don’t really see what could be attractive about that." 

"You're the sexiest person in the world to me." 

Eddie rolls eyes and fiddles with his fingers anxiously, avoiding Richie's gaze. "Why do you say shit like that? I'm very clearly already insecure enough without you making jokes about it."

"I'm not….I'm not making jokes, Eds. I mean it. I've always meant it. _You_ were the one who sort of just assumed I was joking. I never was. I mean it every time I tell you that you're adorable and beautiful and fucking hot and amazing. Always have." 

Eddie is afraid to look up at Richie again because he feels sweaty and nervous and overwhelmed, and if Richie has that look on his face that he gets when he's being soft and _fond_ (which he only ever really does with Eddie, even though Eddie tries not to think about that too much), then Eddie is absolutely sure he is going to say something he will regret saying. He doesn’t really get to make that choice, though, before Richie is lifting his chin, and he looks so serious and earnest that Eddie feels the words bubbling up under his tongue, sitting at the back of his throat, nearly fighting their way past his teeth. _I love you, Richie. I love you, I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I love you, and you make me feel so good, and this has been one of the best days of my life._

But the thought of saying it- really saying it, not just fantasizing about it in his room at night until he sends himself into a panic- makes him freeze up so tightly that the muscles on his belly ache. So he forces himself to calm down before coming up with something else to say.

"I'm cool with doing that if that's what you want. I figured a blowjob or, like, sitting on your face the way you like while I jerk you off was a better offer, but you're the boss." 

"Damn right I'm the boss," Richie jokes, but it doesn’t quite come across in the lighthearted, arrogant way he likely intends. Eddie scoffs and rolls his eyes anyway, because he needs this tension broken. "I honestly just want to hold you, too," Richie adds, and the tension is back, and Eddie kisses him to get him to stop talking, because Eddie can't listen to it any longer.

Richie doesn’t seem to notice and brings a hand to the back of Eddie's head, petting through his hair before lying them back down onto his bed. He kisses over Eddie's cheek before pulling away, hugging him tight around the middle.

"Thank you, baby. Seriously. If you get uncomfortable or anything please tell me, okay?"

"I will, promise."

Richie maneuvers them around until they’re lying on their sides, and Richie holds Eddie tightly against his chest, so that Eddie’s entire backside is pressed against some part of Richie’s front. He wiggles his ass against Richie’s crotch and Richie’s hand flies down to firmly grip his hip, pulling him back harder against Richie’s cock.

“Didn’t take long for you to get hard again,” Eddie observes with a laugh, and Richie scoffs.

“Can you fucking blame me? Jesus Christ, look at you.”

Eddie rolls his eyes despite knowing that Richie can’t see him, and he watches as Richie reaches for the lube again to messily squirt some into his palm before reaching down.

Eddie spreads his legs so that Richie can lube up his cock and rub the excess onto Eddie’s thighs, making a wet mess of them already. Eddie almost complains, but then he remembers that he left Richie with an objectively worse mess to clean up, so he doesn’t.

So far this just feels really awkward, but he doesn’t complain as Richie strokes his cock a few times before resting it between Eddie’s legs, and then he uses his lube-wet palms to press Eddie’s thighs together.

“Fuck,” he cusses immediately, and Eddie feels a flutter of excitement lift in his chest as Richie presses his cock harder between his legs. He looks down to see Richie’s cock poking out from between his thighs, dragging against his sack and the underside of his own cock, which he knows is too spent to get hard again, but the visual certainly makes it put in a valiant effort.

“Does that feel good?”

“So good,” Richie assures him, moving his grip up to Eddie’s hips before he starts gently thrusting, letting out soft moans against the shell of Eddie’s ear. “Squeeze your legs together.”

So Eddie does, and then Richie groans again, gripping Eddie’s thighs so hard that he might bruise from it. But the thought of that is sort of exciting, so he doesn’t say anything, and his heart rate picks up double time as Richie starts getting rougher, practically moving Eddie’s thighs up and down the length of his cock.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Eddie, you’re so sexy.”

“T-Thank you.”

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Yes, yeah.”

As soon as the words leave his lips, Richie presses Eddie back harder against him and picks up his pace, and Eddie feels tingles zinging up and down his spine at the sensation of Richie’s cock moving between his legs, and he can’t stop imagining what it’ll feel like inside of him. Richie’s fingers always feel so good, and Richie said it doesn’t hurt, so it’ll probably feel really incredible, he thinks. Richie seemed like he liked it a lot, and Richie is a lot more experienced than Eddie is, so he’ll make it so much better than Eddie did for him.

The thought of it makes him moan, and Richie’s breath shudders against his ear, causing his chest to break out in goosebumps.

“R-Rich?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“When you fuck me, can we do it like this?”

“Of course we can, baby,” Richie assures, kissing down the side of Eddie’s neck as he picks up his pace, and Eddie watches as his thighs separate and make room for Richie’s cock as it disappears and reappears from between his legs.

He reaches his hand down so that he can brush his fingers against the head of Richie’s cock each time it pokes out from between the fleshy meat of his thighs, and Richie rumbles out a moan against his back that he feels throughout his whole body.

“Eddie, baby, I’m gonna come,” he whispers, and Eddie squeezes his legs tighter, pressing more firmly against the head of Richie’s cock with his fingertips.

“Please? I want you to come for me, please, Richie,” Eddie tells him softly, and normally he feels really embarrassed saying things like that, but it sends an excited thrill up his spine when Richie’s hips immediately start stuttering against his ass.

“Jesus, fuck,” Richie groans into his ear as warmth explodes between Eddie’s legs, and he can feel Riche’s cock twitching as he comes, and another excited shiver rips down his spine when he imagines what it might feel like when Richie comes inside of him instead.

Eddie squeezes his legs again and watches as another spurt of come dribbles out of Richie’s cock, and Richie gasps behind him, pulling back to slide his cock out from between Eddie’s thighs.

“Holy shit, that was better than I imagined it would be.”

“Yeah? You- You liked it?”

“Fuck yes, oh my god. Definitely gonna stay a constant in the spank bank,” Richie tells him, and Eddie rolls his eyes with a giggle as Richie turns him to lie down on his back before climbing on top of him to press a kiss to his lips.

It’s slow and soft, and Richie pets his lube-covered fingers through Eddie’s hair, but Eddie can’t be bothered to care about that right now. He’s focused on the taste of Richie on his tongue and the feel of their lips pressed together, and the scary burst that explodes in his chest when Richie pulls away and kisses the tip of his nose before beaming down at him.

“Thank you, so much.”

“Why are you thanking me? I was the one who did a shit job fucking you.”

“No, you didn’t. You did great.”

Eddie refrains from rolling his eyes and bites his lip instead, glancing nervously up at Richie.

“Can I- Do you think it would be okay for me to sleep over tonight?”

“Duh. I mean, as long as your mom isn’t gonna throw a bitch fit about it.”

“I don’t- I don’t really care if she does.”

“No?”

“No. I want to- I mean, like, if it’s okay with you, I wanna try, like…the other way around. Later. If that’s okay.”

“’If that’s okay’? As if I haven’t been fucking dreaming about that for the entirety of my post-pubescent life?”

“Shut up, Richie.”

“But seriously. You feel less nervous about it?”

“Way less. I’m- I’m excited,” Eddie admits, then rolls his eyes with a blush when Richie’s expression goes giddy.

“Fuck yeah. This might be the best day of my life.”

“Me too,” Eddie admits before thinking, and Richie’s expression goes soft for a moment before he leans down to press a quick kiss to Eddie’s lips.

“We should go take a shower.”

“Ugh, I just wanna lie here.”

“Well, unless you wanna show up at movie night covered in cum and lube, I wouldn’t advise it. Think it’d be pretty damning evidence if we walked into Bill’s house together reeking of sex and looking like this. Pretty sure we’d have to tell them the truth, then. Plus, I don’t want you getting cum all over the upholstery in my car, so-”

“Well what if we did?” Eddie blurts out before thinking, and Richie narrows his eyes in confusion before playing it off with a laugh.

“Get cum in my car?”

“N-No, dumbass,” Eddie snips, then feels his face go bright red as he struggles to look up into Richie’s eyes for his next words. “What if we- What if we told them? The truth?”

Richie gets that contemplative look on his face again, but when he deduces that Eddie isn’t joking, his face drops into shock.

“Are you- Are you being serious?”

“M-Maybe? I don’t- I don’t know. No, I guess, if you don’t-”

“No! No, no, I do, fuck, _I do._ I just didn’t think you did.”

“I… I think I do,” Eddie forces out in a whisper, then clears the nerves from around his throat. “I do. I want to tell them.”

Richie’s face breaks out into a wide grin and he wraps Eddie up into his arms, pressing kisses onto the top of his head.

“Eugh, stop! My hair is gross!”

“I don’t even care, I don’t care. Holy shit, Eds.”

“I just- just them, okay? For now? Please?”

“Of course, of course,” Richie assures when he pulls away, pressing another sloppy kiss to Eddie’s cheek before beaming down at him again. “But just- you know, to be clear, what exactly are we telling them?”

“That- That we’re… boyfriends? If that’s- If you want to. Be boyfriends?” Eddie’s voice squeaks at the end, and Richie sits up in his lap to pump both of his fists into the air triumphantly.

“This is officially the best day of my life.”

“You’re such a dweeb.”

“This is literally all I’ve wanted for the entirety of the twelve years that I’ve known you, so pardon me for being excited.”

“So you meant it when you asked me to marry you the day we met?”

“Big time. And when I asked in third grade, and fifth, and after freshman homecoming, and last week when you gave me the other half of your sandwich.”

“And I’ve yet to see a ring.”

“Well now that we’re official, I’ll start saving up,” Richie assures with a happy little laugh that makes Eddie laugh too, and he feels a little terrified at the prospect of telling their friends, but it’s hard to be too afraid when Richie is smiling at him like that.

“Okay, get offa me, let’s go shower.”

“If we’re outing ourselves then what’s the point?”

“Come on, Rich.”

“Can’t we just lie here for a little longer?”

“No, we’re supposed to be at Bill’s in 30, and you got so much lube in my hair.”

“It’s not _that_ noticeable.”

“Rich.”

“It’s a good look on you.”

_“Rich.”_

“Fine, fine. I’m coming. Hey, speaking of coming-”

“Richie, I swear to fuck, don’t make me drag you to the bathroom by your hair.”

“Is that a threat? Because I could get into that.”

“You’re a mess.”

“ _Your_ mess.”

“Damn right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls don't roast me too hard okay I tried


End file.
